herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragora's Avatar
Dragora's Avatar (AKA Dragora Galaxia) is an incarnation of the unclassified Ultimorian Deity known as Dragora Galaxia, a deity of such incredible power that if all of it wasn't sealed up, Dragora's own wings would shatter all of reality. As such, nearly all of Dragora's physical body is sealed by shield-like coverings on each of Dragora's scales, and force the ancient deity into a curled up form in a dark void in the plane of existence. Unlike Darigus, whose side depends on the situation, Dragora is unique in that he has no actual affiliation to any given side in the battle between Good and Evil regardless of the situation. Why exactly does Dragora have an incarnation of himself serving as an Ultimorian Deity? What exactly does he have in mind for the foretold day in which he will be completely freed of his seals? Just what kind of character IS Dragora in regards to his overall goal? Dragora's own actions are very questionable regardless of whose side you're on, so trying to bring normal logic to Dragora's own mind games is not going to be the best idea... Dragora can best be described as a "Hero in name only", unless exceptions are made clear otherwise. It is known that Dragora's past incarnations were villains, and his most famous past incarnation is the bringer of chaos Kagubot, it is surprisingly enough not known about whose side this particular Dragora incarnation is one. Given how this particular Dragora incarnation is sided with the Ultimorian Deities, he has at least some degree of good in him to allow him to work alongside such beings. However, compared to Darigus, another Ultimorian Deity, he is nowhere near as malevolent outright. Dragora is known to be the mastermind behind numerous schemes and affairs with mortals to the point Dragora has taken some form on shape in human history no less than a dozen times, but what Dragora's overall goals as hero or villain alike remains to be seen, and nobody, and I mean nobody, has ever been able to figure out what Dragora's goals are... Due to Dragora Galaxia's oddball methods of decision making, and the fact several "steps" in his "master plan" all seem to involve not just causing the heroes trouble, but also causing the villains trouble as well, make many question whether or not Dragora is actually a villain or not like his ancestral forms all were. Evidence of this can be found in Dragora the Dark, who is a former Dragora Avatar that isn't evil at all. It could also be that Dragora Galaxia's hive mind is so overly complex that it is currently impossible to determine whether Dragora belongs to any given side in good or evil. Personality Dragora's personality is odd to study, since his entire being was born in a void of imagination from all of humankind and various other sapient races all across the universe. As such, Dragora constructed his avatar's physical form based off of recurring patterns he saw in these races, but most specifically catered to humanity's imagination involving Dragons and similar beings, and thus always appears in the form of a gigantic, black and magenta Dragon with a cosmic motif to his wings. However, it is heavily implied by Dragora himself that his REAL true form is completely incomprehensible to just about everyone, and the only reason he never uses it is because of his own preference for his Draconic form. He seems to enjoy his Draconic form so much that he prefers to use it over his actual true form any day. Dragora's goals are always obscured to those who try and read his mind; those who try anyways will hear trillions of voices speaking the phrase "Thy name is Dragora, for we are many" in their minds all at once for the next several seconds until they pass out. Depending on your view of this, Dragora may either A: stole this line from The Legion, a group of demons who possessed a singular body, B: He may in fact be in league with said group of demons, or C: he may an alternate version of The Legion if not The Legion itself. Nobody can be quite sure as to what Dragora is supposed to be anyways, as his goals are never outright stated whenever he serves the Ultimorian Deities, and the one he gives for a vow is nothing short of a blatant lie he made up due to the fact he needed a vow according to what he says about Grandis in this regard. Based on this, it seems as though Dragora probably would've not joined up with the Ultimorian Deities as easy as Darigus would have. Darigus, a notorious villain, joined the Ultimorian Deities so he could be removed from the Black List yet still keep his usual job. Dragora, despite being greatly feared by the Ultimorians, was never on the Black List at any point in history, not even when Dragora went rogue during the Old Era. For the oddest of reasons, despite there being every reason to place Dragora on the Black List, he has never actually made it. This is strictly because there's no point given the Black List's rule of having to target and destroy a target on sight; Dragora can't be killed in the same manners as any other being on the Black List. Killing Dragora's true form would specifically require Dragora to be unsealed from his trillions of seals placed on his actual body, and given that knowledge, Dragora knows for a fact that it's only a matter of time until his true body is freed. Weaknesses Dragora's gemstone, called the "Ultima Gem", on his chest is the very reason Dragora is even able to stand or fly at all; simply removing the gem is an easy task that will render Dragora completely immobile due to his extremely heavy properties, and Dragora will be helpless as a result. While this is an easy task to actually bull off, one must remember that Dragora is smart enough to know if somebody is doing this out of a desire to kill him or not. However, there are times where Dragora feigns not being aware because he already knows that whoever is trying to steal his Ultima Gem at the current time is intending on using it for some purpose which'll benefit the both of them in some way or form (such as William stealing it to purify Brenda's corrupted mind in a later encounter). History Shiramu Inc. Records Dragora's front end has been infamous for letting off a field of energy of varying levels of intensity, be it radiation or some other form of air based energy. If it IS radiation, however, that increases that likelihood of Dragora engaging in his secret Kagugora mode, which Dragora describes as a completely feral and insane version of his normal self. However, there is in fact a weakness to this energy bubble around Dragora; his back is completely safe from this flow of energy, since it appears the energy emerges from Dragora's ten wings; none of them glow whatsoever on the backside of the wings. As such, it is much safer to cling to Dragora's back for hiding devices on him than it is anywhere else. Dragora's behavior is that of a Manipulative Bastard, but the key problem is that nobody knows whose side Dragora is actually on. Like Grandis, Dragora does not seem to appear towards anybody of a particular side of Good or Evil, and even though Dragora's past incarnation is the Chaos Bringer known as Kagubot, keep in mind that Kagubot had minimal control of it's own powers, and that Dragora is in perfect control. Dragora's interactions with both hero and villain alike seems to suggest that, in one way or another, he is manipulating everybody for some master scheme that nobody knows about just yet, not even Dragora. This is even further questioning when you consider several galaxies are hidden from normal view outside of radar charts, and that these galaxies are located within Dragora's territory. Confrontation with Rose Out of all of the Shiramu Inc. employees to notice Rose's insane problems in regards to stability, Dragora Galaxia noticed her problems first, but was so vague when speaking about them that Rose did not know what to consider Dragora's lines to her to be. Bomberman Classic Dragora's Avatar first cameos in the first arc after the pilot, in which Dragora is shown walking into Shiramu Inc. as if it wasn't a big deal, all the while terrifying the main four Bomberman characters due to the fact they now see why the office doors of Shiramu Inc. are designed as huge as they are. The Blue Tri Born in the primordial void of the winds of existence, Dragora's Avatar was created by Dragora to serve as a temporary physical form for which Dragora's presence would be needed in. Technically speaking, Dragora is a Primordial Deity, yet at the same time, he's classified as an Ultimorian Deity instead. This is because Kagubot itself would later be revived to reclaim it's original role of the ultimate evil force. With Dragora left without an actual goal, Dragora's presence began to disappear each passing eon, until finally an unknown alien race of Elven creatures that lived in deep space discovered Dragora's Avatar form pretending to be trapped in a statue, and acting as a monolith-type device for the planet. When the Elven creatures committed acts so heinous in Dragora's eyes, particularly the torture and molesting of a young Brenda Kenson, Dragora's rage was deliberately invoked by Brenda. In addition to gifting Brenda the powers of UrsaMajor, Dragora's Avatar broke free of his statue form and sent the planet's colonies into a state of absolute chaos, and amplifying Brenda's powers to extreme levels until a Brown Dwarf star crashed into and destroyed the planet due to Brenda's intense gravity field. Dragora, after this, teleports Brenda to Venus and orders her to seek her purpose and let nobody stop her in her way, before Dragora vanishes without an explanation... Chapter 13: The Frigid Heroine Dragora's Avatar appears at the very end of Chapter 13 as a cameo alongside the newly introduced villain, Pachidious, having a drinking contest of what would be hazardous materials for anybody else. Dragora's Avatar, due to being unable to drink much further, and out of frustration, asks Pachidious if he really did indeed lose to a human in a fight he was involved in earlier in the Chapter, to which Pachidious is about to reply with his catch phrase "YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!!!", only for the line itself to not be the intended line, is heavily slurred, and having Pachidious pass out before he even finishes it. Chapter 32: Troublesome Bugs Dragora's Avatar is invoked by accident from Omnicron's infantile form, as Dragora soon finds himself heavily bombarded by Omnicron in response. Enraged, Dragora's Avatar is reconstructed on Earth to appear as a warning sign to humankind. In the process, Dragora is tricked into brawling the Elder enemy known as "Dementia", which Dragora proves victorious over the Elder, but fails to actually destroy it. Chapter 36: The Bald Mountain Suite Dragora's presence is summoned by Genesis in a mass scale combination attack against Dementia, since Dementia kept getting in the way of various attempts to slay Omnicron ever since Dragora first brawled Dementia in the prior chapters. A special note is that Dragora's Avatar gets a heavy scar from Omnicron's bombardment in Chapter 32, and even in this chapter, Dragora still has said scar; 7 of his 10 wings crackling like a broken mirror, which heavily weakened Dragora's Avatar in his debut chapter. Chapter 42: Grand Closure Dragora's Avatar is seen among the party guests for the celebration of Omnicron's death. Trivia *Dragora's appearance and design was indicated by an 8 limb system, in which each Dragora incarnation had two arms, two legs, and four wings. In the Neo Canon, however, this no longer applies, and thus that is why this particular Dragora has 10 wings. Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Eldritch Abomination Category:Gods/Deities Category:Heroes by Type Category:Heroes by Power Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes by genre Category:Heroes by personality Category:Demons Category:Angels Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Immortals Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes who can regenerate wounds Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:Imaginative Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Avian Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Umbrakinetic Heroes Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hive Minds Category:Aliens Category:Monster Slayers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Military Heroes Category:Master Strategists Category:Master Manipulators Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Elektrokentic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Possessed Object Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Crushing Category:False Protagonist Category:False Antagonist Category:Genius Category:Master of Disguise Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Feminine Male